Behind the Crimson Door
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: La puerta carmesi llama, la oscuridad y la locura se apoderan de tu alma, sin embargo, un angel puede salvarte de todo eso, ¿aceptaras estar a su lado? One-shot SxM Mal Summary


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no es mío, si no de Okubo-san, la letra de la canción y el titulo pertenecen a HIM, la historia si es mía, punto final.**

_¿Qué decirles? Una historia que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba HIM y veía la lluvia através de la ventana… y para colmo la estoy escribiendo cuando debería adelantarle a mis demás historias… ¡pero no pude resistirme! En fin, espero y lo disfruten, ¡bye!_

* * *

**Behind the Crimson Door**

**Soul POV**

_"Death served wine for lovers_

_Brought from the world where devils reign_

_And intoxicated angels with sorrow_

_They witnessed in the eyes of their slaves"_

Floto en la oscuridad de mi alma.

_Eres patético… eres débil…_

Gruño mientras trato de taparme los oídos, aquel pequeño diablo ya me tiene harto.

Aunque el tiene la razón…

Soy patético… soy débil… ¿de que sirve vivir cuando no tengo razones para hacerlo?

Miro la puerta carmesí que esta en lo más alto de la oscuridad. El diablito me invita a entrar con su sonrisa macabra y un torpe movimiento de la mano.

_Yo te puedo dar la fuerza que necesitas… yo puedo darle un motivo a tu penosa existencia…_

Lo miro atentamente.

¿Qué pasa si me dejo llevar por la locura?

Mi vida seria mejor, tendría mas fuerza, mas poder, no tendría miedo y seria respetado.

Al fin seria aceptado.

Suspiro mientras dejo que mi mente divague por los recuerdos de mi vida pasada. El dolor que tenia al saber que mis padres no me querían, la soledad que sentía al saber que nunca seria aceptado por ellos… los celos a mi hermano por que el pudiera encajar y yo no.

¿Por qué justamente yo tuve que tener sangre de arma? ¿Por qué justamente yo tuve que sufrir de esta manera?

La oscuridad me aprisiona cada vez más y más, el diablito sigue insistiendo para que valla con el.

Miro atentamente hacia la puerta carmesí, es la única salida de esta oscuridad. La locura y el poder me esperan del otro lado.

_Todo lo que tu quieras… yo te lo puedo dar…_

Comienzo a avanzar hacia la puerta.

Tengo miedo de lo que se encuentre tras de ella… pero no me importa, si con ese poder consigo liberarme de todos esos sentimientos… ¿Por qué no ir hacia ella?

Estoy apunto de entrar, el demonio sonríe satisfecho.

¿Estará correcto lo que estoy apunto de hacer?

_Soul…_

Giro mi cabeza sorprendido, ahí, detrás de mí se encuentra una luz que ilumina gran parte de toda esa lúgubre oscuridad.

Miro con detalle aquella luz, una figura comienza a surgir de ella, no le encuentro forma hasta que esta se hace más nítida.

Me sorprendo.

Ella se encuentra aquí, sus rubios cabellos se mueven con gracia en sus hombros desnudos, su piel brilla como la luz del medio día, su sonrisa ilumina su rostro y sus bellos ojos jade me miran intensamente.

Me siento cohibido, no merezco estar ante la presencia de un ángel como ella.

Unas doradas alas salen de su espalda, y con una sonrisa me tiende sus manos para que valla hacia ella.

La miro con temor, ¿Cómo puede sonreírme de esta manera? ¿A mi? ¿A una pobre alma que no merece existir?

¿Cómo puede un ángel amar a un condenado?

_Soul…_

La miro fijamente. Su sonrisa hace que el temor desaparezca, pero todavía queda el dolor y la soledad en mí.

_No temas… yo creo en ti…_

Le sonrío.

Es verdad… ella cree en mi…

Lentamente camino hacia ella, escucho a lo lejos como el diablito me grita que valla con el, pero lo ignoro.

Llego junto a ella y entrelazo nuestras manos, y pronto se que ya no estoy solo.

Ella me sonríe, y yo también.

Y pronto la oscuridad desaparece de mi alma…

-----------------------------------------

Despierto lentamente mientras volteo a ver a mi alrededor.

Las luces están apagadas, el reloj indica las 6:00 de la tarde, una fuerte lluvia cae en la silenciosa ciudad de Death City, la tele esta apagada y un silencio inunda la habitación.

Intento incorporarme del sofá de la sala, cuando de pronto siento como alguien se remueve incomodo sobre mi pecho. Bajo la vista y sonrío al ver lo que estaba sobre mi.

Maka dormía tranquilamente con un libro sobre su regazo, ambos habíamos estado estudiando para el examen de mañana, sin embargo, al parecer el sueño nos gano y nos quedamos dormidos en la sala.

Le acaricio lentamente la cabeza cuando siento como algo apretaba levemente mi mano izquierda. Maka y yo teníamos entrelazadas nuestras manos.

- Soul… no te vallas… - murmura entre sueños.

Yo le sonrío y le doy un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Nunca me iré de tu lado – susurro.

No… nunca la dejaría sola, por que ya se como se siente estar en la soledad.

Por que se lo que significa la palabra amor a su lado.

Por que se que la puerta carmesí puede usar muchos trucos para tentarla a la locura.

Por que se que junto a ella, yo ya no siento mas soledad.

Maka es mi sol en mi medianoche.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
